


infinitum.

by aaron_rar



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst and Drama, Drama, Falling In Love, Italian Mafia, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, кевин дурья башка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaron_rar/pseuds/aaron_rar
Summary: Натаниэль Веснински полностью уверен, его прошлое давно погребено под останками бывшего штаба семьи Мясника. Никто и не помнит того буйного мальчишку с псевдонимом "Нил Джостен".Эндрю Миниярд слишком многое помнит и знает из того, что могло бы заинтересовать Нила, но у него есть собственные причины на то, чтобы не рассказывать всё и сразу.Кевину Дэю дают задание: втереться в доверие к членам семьи Лисов и не вызвать подозрений. Всё начинает идти не по плану в тот момент, когда Кевин влюбляется в одного из Миниярдов.Аарон Миниярд впервые влюбляется в кого-то и это действительно важно.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ох, это сложная работа, которая задумывалась только по Эндрилам, но плавно перетекла в драму по кевааронам, надеюсь, никто не против (риторический вопрос). Честное слово, я очень стараюсь, чтобы сюжетных дыр не было, но это сложно, учитывая, что всё делалось ради мальчиков с оружием, будем честны. Ну что же, спасибо за внимание, я думаю, это место я буду использовать больше как архив для этой работы, потому что что? да я взял и сделал такие названия у файлов, что восстановить их последовательность можно лишь просмотрев свойства ну или перечитав))) Ужасно короче, читайте. Название пока рабочее, лучше мне ничего в голову не пришло (пришло, но это гавайское "палено" и я решил что я не готов ржать каждый раз, учитывая, что по большей части это просто стекло и драма и любовь мальчиков, правда). Спасибо за внимание!

Светловолосый ухмыляется и обходит Нила. Последний смотрит исподлобья, сжимая в руках пистолет. Жаль, патроны закончились, иначе _этот_ тут бы так своевольно не расхаживал.   
-Ну что, Джостен, как ощущения? - Нил вздрагивает. Слишком давно он не слышал свою уже настоящую фамилию.   
Запутанная история, как его ненастоящее имя стало настоящим, а настоящее - псевдонимом. В мире пушек, больших денег и смерти его знают под именем Натаниэль Веснински - не иначе. Даже капитан не в курсе настоящего имени, что уж говорить о человеке из совершенно иной семьи.   
-Необычные, насколько я могу судить, твоим настоящим именем не пользовались последние несколько лет, я прав? - продолжает светловолосый. Он переступает с пятки на носок, совершенно не глядя на Нила и пристально выискивая что-то на земле.   
-Откуда ты знаешь его? - интересуется Нил.   
-А ты думаешь, я тебе скажу? - парень поднимает голову и с легкой усмешкой смотрит на рыжеволосого. Последний чувствует, что начинает закипать и предусмотрительно прячет пистолет в кобуру на бедре.   
-Ой, да ладно, ты что, в драку полезешь? Уймись. Придешь завтра сюда же в это же время - скажу, - улыбка светловолосого становится еще шире.   
-Миниярд, - шипит Нил. Ярость поднимается по венам, захлестывая. Настоящего имени хватит, чтобы Нила не то что упекли в тюрьму на долгие годы, но прикончили его собственные собратья. Слишком много дел он натворил в прошлом под именем Нил Джостен. Эндрю вскидывает голову и вопросительно смотрит на Джостена, а через несколько секунд молчания делает свой фирменный жест, по которому его отличают от братца - два пальца от виска - и бесшумно исчезает в тумане предпортовой зоны, оставляя Нила теряться в остывающей злости и догадках, где он смог так проколоться, причём даже не перед своими, а перед одним-единственным человеком другой семьи.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После этой главы должна быть иНтересная вставочка, полюбовная, можете не читать, но онА есть.

-Чем закидываешься? - Аарон поднимает глаза от экрана ноутбука и пристально смотрит на почти из ниоткуда взявшегося темноволосого парня. Кевин выжидательно смотрит, как будто и правда из интереса спросил.   
-Мяу, - устало выдыхает Миниярд, возвращаясь к своим делам.   
-И даже не поделишься, - произносит парень скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно.   
-Нет, -Аарон пожимает плечами, уже даже не отвлекаясь от ноутбука.   
-Очень жаль, потому что я бы с тобой поделился, - темноволосый складывает локти на столе, а потом пристраивает подбородок на них, глядя на Миниярда снизу вверх. Последний бросает на него короткий взгляд, но через пару минут пристального наблюдения со стороны Дэя наконец, чуть раздраженно спрашивает:   
-Ну что ещё? 

Ответить парень не успевает. Стекло рядом с ним разлетается на мелкие осколки, едва не задевая его самого. Миниярд тихо матерится и выныривает из-за стола, хватая парня за толстовку. Раздаётся ещё несколько выстрелов. Все сливается в шумную какофонию из криков посетителей, работников и бьющегося стекла. Что-то вспыхивает и срабатывает пожарная сигнализация.   
Аарон почти тащит Кевина за колонну, попутно выуживая из-под огромной толстовки пистолет и пихая его парню.   
-С оружием обращаться же умеешь? - громко спрашивает он. Вопрос риторический – он и сам не раз видел это на заданиях. Он прижимается к стене и утягивает парня за собой. Темноволосый почти наваливается на него. Над ухом Миниярда внезапно звучит низкий уверенный голос - совсем не тот, что две минуты назад выпрашивал меф.   
-Ну конечно. 

Он разворачивается, целится и стреляет. Раз за разом, не задумываясь. Миниярд лишь выуживает телефон и набирает Эндрю, пока связь не оборвали.   
-Забери меня, - коротко просит он, едва братец снимает трубку.   
-Две минуты у чёрного входа, - отзываются на том конце провода. Спокойствие брата заставляет Аарона и самого успокоиться. Он устало убирает телефон и сосредотачивается на происходящем. На несколько секунд все затихает - кажется, Кевин смог если и не перебить их, то хотя бы унять на время. И Аарон решает этим воспользоваться. Он бросает тихое «быстро к чёрному выходу».   
По пути темноволосый протягивает ему оружие.   
-Там осталась пара патронов, - чуть хмурится он.   
Эндрю уже ждёт их. Аарон выдыхает почти с облегчением, пока по бамперу не ударяет пуля.   
-Бегом, - отстранённо командует он новому напарнику, а затем чуть склоняется и делает несколько уверенных быстрых шагов. 

Эндрю не произносит ни слова, лишь выжимает газ в пол так, что машина срывается с места с визгом шин. Аарон жмурится, а затем тихо интересуется:  
-Как они смогли меня вычислить?  
-Проверь, к какой ты сети был подключен, - моментально предлагает Эндрю, не отрываясь от дороги. Аарон выуживает ноутбук, который успел прихватить.   
-Чёрт, - раздраженно выдыхает он.   
-К сети кофейни, я угадал? – Аарон поднимает глаза и в зеркале заднего вида замечает ухмыляющегося Эндрю.  
-Отвали, - выдыхает сидящий сзади.   
-Просто поспи нормально хотя бы раз, - отзывается Эндрю, полностью игнорируя последний ответ брата.   
На несколько минут повисает тишина. Кевин сидит неподвижно, очень стараясь слиться с обивкой.   
-Ты не один, да? – спрашивает Эндрю, а затем, заметив Кевина, переходит на немецкий. Аарон что-то резко отвечает на насмешливый вопрос, а затем хмурится. Последняя реплика Эндрю явно ему не нравится, но Кевин понятия не имеет, о чём там братья шептались.   
Эндрю говорит что-то еще и Аарон с неудовольствием соглашается, а затем поворачивается к Кевину.   
Последний напрягается, а затем едва успевает заметить резкое движение, прежде чем проваливается в забытие. 

***  
Первым темноволосый слышит тихие голоса – братья переговариваются на немецком. Он приоткрывает глаза и осторожно оглядывает комнату.   
Незнакомое безликое помещение – таких «съемных уютных» квартирок по всей стране пруд пруди.   
Разговор мгновенно стихает.   
-Итак, очнулся, - скептически произносит один. - Аарон, ты в курсе, что приволок к нам домой Кевина гребанного Дэя? - резко интересуется светловолосый. Повисает тишина.   
-Увы, - отвечает второй. Темноволосый, тем временем, принимает сидячее положение и смотрит на Миниярдов.   
Тот, что сидел за рулем - Эндрю - одет в чёрную рубашку, брюки и, что в помещении выглядит сомнительно, кожаную куртку. Кевин догадывается, что это не просто так и решает, что сейчас нельзя совершать никаких лишних движений. Его задача - заставить близнецов думать, что он не подставной, что он действительно ушёл из семьи Воронов и что ему требуется помощь. Он мельком оглядывает Аарона, на несколько секунд замирая на его ногах. Миниярд явно старался выбрать что-то вообще не выделяющееся, но неочень удачно. После огромной мешковатой толстовки обтянутые велосипедками бёдра привлекают столько внимания, что компенсируются неброские цвета и совершенно равнодушное выражение лица.   
-Как тебя занесло туда? – интересуется Аарон. – Ты же не просто наркоту просить пришел, так?  
Кевин потирает шею, закусывает губу, а затем произносит:  
-У меня серьезные проблемы, потому что меня выставили из семьи.   
Повисает тишина.   
-И ты решил, что у Аарона ты найдешь помощь и поддержку или что? – скептически спрашивает Эндрю. Он ему явно не верит. Кевин бросает короткий взгляд на второго Миниярда, вспоминая, как часто они встречались просто так. Потому что Аарон звонил со словами «я скучаю». Потому что Кевин приходил в их место. Потому что Аарон писал что-то и Кевин понимал, как же хочет прижать его к себе прямо сейчас, касаться его прямо сейчас.   
Кевин делает вид, будто видит его если не первый, то второй раз в жизни. Аарон решает, что эта тактика должна бы себя оправдать и тоже делает вид, как будто они не знакомы.   
-Он – единственный из другой семьи, кого я вижу не впервые, - отвечает Кевин и мотает головой. – Пожалуйста, хотя бы на пару дней, я без понятия, что мне прямо сейчас делать, потому что даже я не в курсе, насколько большая сеть у Воронов.   
-Окей, - сдается Аарон. Эндрю хмурится. Ему явно не нравится этот паренек, однако раз братец согласился, то почему бы и нет. 

***  
-И где он будет спать? – интересуется Эндрю, наливая себе кофе и возвращаясь за стол. В ванной шумит вода. Миниярды смогли найти для Дэя вещи, чтобы тот смог хотя бы вымыться.   
-Я не знаю, - пожимает плечами Аарон и запоздало понимает, что если доверить этот вопрос Эндрю, то спать Кевин будет в лучшем случае на коврике в прихожей. -Может, пусть на диване?   
-Пусть, - быстро соглашается братец, а потом спрашивает:   
-Почему ты так быстро согласился, чтобы он у нас остался?   
Аарон чувствует себя так, будто его поймали врасплох. Действительно, он согласился очень быстро, а Кевин ведь просто попросил и ничего более. Где гарантия того, что он – больше не часть той семьи? Миниярд мотает головой, смотрит в пол и пытается придумать что-нибудь.  
-Вы же знакомы, так? – продолжает Эндрю. Он ответа особо-то и не ждал. Аарон просто кивает и переводит взгляд на брата. – Так и сказал бы вместо того, чтобы ломать эту комедию. Извини, но оно было очень заметно, - на последней фразе Эндрю начинает улыбаться, а потом смотрит на часы и добавляет, - ну а мне пора бежать.   
Он быстро выпивает кофе и уходит, оставляя Аарона со собственными мыслями наедине.   
***  
Нил уже ждет его, сидя на одном из ящиков. По статистике, таможня и таможенная зона являются одними из самых криминальных в принципе – идеальное место для встречи тех, кто не должен бы.   
-Ты обещал рассказать, откуда ты знаешь мое настоящее имя, - бросает Натаниэль.  
-О, как невежливо, даже не поздоровался, - фыркает Эндрю, а затем по-птичьи склоняет голову и пристально смотрит на него.  
-Ничем помочь не могу, - огрызается парень. Он злится, потому что не понимает, потому что чувствует если не страх, то напряжение точно. Слишком много всего он натворил под своим уже настоящим именем. Он очень старательно заметал следы, но если дела давно минувших дней внезапно всплывут, то за его голову будет уже драка.  
В памяти всплывают события пятилетней давности, когда матушка была еще жива, а здесь было не две семьи, а три. Когда семья Мясника еще не была стерта под чистую. 

Нилу тринадцать и его учат работать разными ножами – ключевым оружием «клана». Отец крепко сжимает его руки и ведет сам.   
-Будь внимателен, если ты сделаешь хотя бы одно неверное движение, то всё это окажется бесполезным. Ты не заденешь жизненно важные органы, понимаешь? 

Нил понимает. И применяет это спустя пару месяце. На доне семьи Воронов – Кенго Морияме. Задание отца звучало предельно ясно – убить кого угодно из этой семьи и Нил справился с этим просто блестяще. 

Мэри перезаряжает пистолет и хладнокровно стреляет. Раз, второй, третий – в красном круге мишени в паре десятков метров появляется одна рваная чуть дымящаяся дыра.  
-Скорее всего, у тебя будут не автоматы, а значит, проверяешь магазин, перезаряжаешь, чтобы пуля дошла до патронника, целишься. У тебя целик и мушка должны сойтись на цели и тогда ты попадешь. Потом спускаешь курок и спусковой крючок. Если пружины будут уже не новые, то проблем со спуском не будет. Понял? – матушка объясняет достаточно сухо, но по делу. Нил кивает. Ему понятно.   
И в следующий раз он применяет свои познания спустя несколько месяцев. На одном из Лисов – Сете Гордоне. 

Нилу семнадцать и на его совести больше десятка смертей людей, часть которых из Воронов.   
Их много, Морияма не скупится на новых людей, а Нил юркий и маленький, каждый считает его легкой целью и жалеет об этом лишь когда чувствует удушающую боль, последнюю в своей жизни. Нил никогда не делает наполовину и не до конца. 

Как и Рико. 

И Рико лично поклялся ему, что убьет его при первой возможности. Нил лишь смеется – голубые глаза становятся абсолютно безумными. Сейчас он маленький бог этого места, страшный, карающий и неуязвимый. И он уверен, так и будет.

А через несколько месяцев к власти приходит Ичиро Морияма. И от семьи Мясника ничего не остается, кроме одного – Нила.   
Джостен до сих пор помнит едкий запах горящего и первый раз в его жизни, когда он чувствует, что изменить что-то уже не в его силах.   
В ту ночь он теряет всё. Семью, мать, отца и тех, с кем прожил долгие годы вместе.   
И в ту же ночь он уходит. Другие страны, другие паспорта, другие люди, другая внешность. С той памятной ночи всё, что Нил делает – бежит. Бежит куда подальше и возвращается лишь спустя три года. Он и сам не знает зачем – понимает, что вновь здесь, лишь когда выходит на знакомые улицы.   
На месте бывшего штаба Мясника уже отстроен какой-то новый дом, про погибшую семью никто и не вспоминает и Нил решает, что про него тоже забыли, а может и не знали. Он не уверен, как посчитали Вороны. А еще решает, что стоит сменить имя.   
Нил Джостен – то, под каким именем его знали тогда, а еще его теперь уже настоящее имя и Нил решает, что проще всего взять то имя, которое даже отец с матерью не использовали. 

Натаниэль Веснински. 

А еще через несколько дней он поступает на службу к Воронам, старательно делая вид, будто совершенно не знаком с этим всем. 

Голос Миниярда возвращает его к реальность.   
-Всё вспомнил? – интересуется Эндрю.  
-Почти, кроме того, откуда ты можешь знать мое настоящее имя, — отвечает Нил.   
-А тебе всё рассказать, да? Был знаком с нужными людьми, оттуда и знал. Видимо, Рико вообще ребят с закрытыми глазами набирает, раз не узнал тебя, грозу их семьи в свое время. Что, больше не убивается, не бунтуется? – спрашивает Эндрю с поддельной жалостью и Нилу приходится сосредоточиться на его воротнике, чтобы не полезть в драку.  
-С кем ты был знаком? – спрашивает Джостен, игнорируя всю часть, начиная со слова «видимо».   
-С теми, кого давно нет в живых, Натаниэль, - отвечает Эндрю. – Ты же их и погубил.   
Нил делает резкий выпад и прижимает Миниярда к стене, приставляя к его голове пистолет.   
-Еще слово и твои мозги украсят местные стены.  
-Интересное граффити, - меланхолично отвечает Эндрю, а затем добавляет, уже глядя Нилу прямо в глаза, - помимо твоего настоящего имени и истории я знаю еще некоторые вещи, которые тебя бы, несомненно, заинтересовали. Например, ты ведь уверен, что у тебя никого из семьи не осталось, так? А еще что это Ичиро сжег их всех и что в ту ночь сгорело абсолютно все, - Эндрю говорит спокойно. Будто и не о смерти целой семьи. Нил дергается и зло смотрит на него.   
-Как много ты знаешь? – шипит он.   
-Больше, чем ты, - ухмыляется Миниярд и рыжеволосый понимает, что, кажется, он попал.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кевин, Аарон, кровать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что эта часть не так важна, нО можете ее прочитать, мне пришлось постараться, чтобы оно вышло.

  
Бар, шумный вечер и духота – всё по канонам этой местности, Кевин большего и не ждал. Аарон сидит рядом, мрачно разглядывая стену.   
-Может, пойдем? – интересуется Кевин.   
-Пойдем, - выходит из какого-то полузабытия Миниярд. Он встает, потягивается, а затем быстро идет на улицу. -Слушай, не составишь мне компанию? – внезапно спрашивает он, оборачиваясь к Дэю.   
-В чём? – интересуется Кевин. Аарон поднимает брови, намереваясь ответить колкостью, а затем успокаивается и фыркает в сторону. Кевин озадаченно улыбается, не совсем понимая, что от него требуется.   
-Пошли, - склоняет голову Миниярд и темноволосый замечает, что тот покраснел. 

-Итак, зачем мы здесь? – интересуется Кевин еще раз, оглядывая маленькую комнатку мотеля. В ответ Миниярд резко прижимает его к стене, а затем целует. Резко, влажно и неуверенно, как будто он ждет, что Кевин его оттолкнет.   
Кевин не отталкивает. Лишь осторожно прижимает Миниярда к себе, проводит по его спине и закусывает нижнюю губу Аарона. Последний сдавленно мычит. Кевин делает одно плавное движение и теперь уже он нависает над Миниярдом, прижимая его за запястья к стене. Даже за те несколько хаотичных секунд поцелуя, он успел раскраснеться. Кевин смотрит на него, смотрит на обкусанные губы, смотрит на алые щеки и вновь целует.   
Смазывает по губам, касается линии челюсти и целует под ухом.   
Аарон вздрагивает и шумно вздыхает. Кевин спускается ниже, целует, иногда закусывая тонкую кожу и чувствуя, как Миниярд мелко подрагивает под ним.   
-Всё в порядке? – интересуется он.   
-Да, - почти выдыхает Аарон. Дэй отпускает тонкие запястья, а затем легко подхватывает Миниярда на руки и несет к кровати, валит. Он сразу целует, забирается рукой под толстовку и проходится рукой по горячей коже, слышит сдавленный стон. Теперь уже свободные руки Аарона прижимают Кевина к себе. Еще ближе, еще теснее, пальцы зарываются в густую шевелюру, сжимают пряди.   
Дэй вспоминает то, что хотел сделать и кладет руку Аарону на бедро, а затем проводит до колена, чуть сжимая.   
Миниярд вздрагивает и чуть отстраняется. Кевин уже решает, что так касаться нельзя и хочет убрать руку, но Аарон накрывает его ладонь своей сверху.   
-Не... надо… - тихо произносит он, а затем краснеет еще сильнее и Кевин невольно улыбается. Смущенный и разгоряченный Миниярд – то, на что он был бы готов смотреть если не всегда, то очень и очень долго. Дэй осторожно сжимает бедро Аарона и видит, как тот почти перестает дышать, замирая.   
-Так тебе нравится, - Дэй улыбается еще шире. Аарон смотрит в зеленые глаза, закусывает губу, а затем кивает.   
Кевин осторожно забирается пальцами под ткань велосипедок, сжимает и внимательно наблюдает за реакцией Аарона. Последний прикрывает глаза и рвано выдыхает. Кевин снова склоняется и целует его. Сумбурно, выплескивая все эмоции.  
-Кевин, пожалуйста, - шепчет Миниярд между поцелуями, едва успевая вдохнуть.   
-Что? – интересуется Кевин. – Давай, полным предложением.   
Дэй проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Миниярда, вновь чуть сжимает и чувствует, как напрягается тело под ним.   
-Блять, Кевин… - почти шипит Аарон и закрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Темноволосый склоняется к шее и вновь целует, проходясь по слабым отметинам языком.   
Аарон пытается ровно дышать, а потом произносит:  
-Возьми уже меня.   
-Хорошо, сладкий, - Кевин стягивает с Миниярда толстовку, а затем и всё остальное. Аарон смотрит в потолок, закусывает губу и ждет, когда там Кевин разденется.   
Однако на звук расстегиваемой пряжки он не выдерживает и поднимает голову.  
У Кевина действительно красивое тело. В мелких шрамах сухое и чуть угловатое. Дэй возвращается на кровать и тихо спрашивает:  
-Готов?  
Аарон резко выдыхает и внезапно чувствует страх. Для него это всё в первый раз.   
-Да, - выдавливает он из себя. Кевин настороженно смотрит, а потом кивает и нависает над ним.   
Аарон закусывает нижнюю губу, цепляется за простыню, а потом внезапно дергается, четко произнося «нет, нет, нет» и поджимая колени. Кевин скатывается на бок и вопросительно смотрит на Миниярда. Последний закрывает лицо ладонями, чувствуя, как краснеет всё сильнее и сильнее.   
-Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Кевин. Аарон лишь кивает. Дэй закатывает глаза, а потом касается его кистей и осторожно отнимает от лица.   
-Ты боишься? – серьезно спрашивает он. Миниярд вновь кивает, соглашаясь. – Всё в порядке. Если что-то идет не так, ты говоришь об этом. Окей? – продолжает Дэй. Аарон смотрит в зеленые глаза и опять кивает. – А теперь давай честно. Ты веришь, что я причиню тебе боль?   
Миниярд несколько секунд смотрит на ждущего ответа Кевина и понимает, что нет. Он верит, что Дэй остановится, если он попросит. Он верит, что тот не станет делать ему больно. Он верит.   
И отрицательно качает головой.   
-Тогда давай попробуем еще раз, - улыбается Кевин, а затем целует Аарона. Последний чуть-чуть успокаивается, а затем отвечает на поцелуй, попутно забираясь на Дэя верхом.   
Кевин отпускает его руки и берет его за талию, осторожно чуть сжимая и оглаживая большими пальцами.   
Аарон медленно опускается ниже и ниже, чуть прикрыв глаза, а потом замирает.  
Внезапно, до Кевина доходит, что всё как-то… Слишком плавно, что ли?  
-Ты подготовлен? – спрашивает он, внимательно глядя на Аарона. Последний отводит глаза, а затем кивает. – Невероятно, то есть, ты знал, что так и будет?   
-Я… Надеялся, - отвечает Аарон, глубоко вдыхая. Дэй чуть отпускает его, а затем приподнимается сам. Миниярд теряет точку опоры в виде рук Кевина и, опускаясь ниже, резко стонет, напрягаясь в спине. Дэй снова крепко сжимает его талию. Аарон осторожно опускает ладони ему на пресс и упирается, а затем начинает медленно двигаться.   
Кевин про себя считает, осторожно ведет руками ниже, на бедра Миниярда и сжимает, чуть мнет.   
Аарон открывает глаза, а потом сдавленно стонет. У Кевина-гребанного-Дэя чудесно получается воздействовать на все чувствительные точки и где-то уже на грани подсознания у Миниярда проскальзывает мысль о том, что с ним действительно комфортно и так хорошо.   
Кевин осторожно садится, придерживая Миниярда, а затем поправляет прядь и, нежно улыбаясь, целует его.   
-Ты потрясающий, - шепчет он и чувствует, как Аарон в очередной раз краснеет.


End file.
